IC's have become more “dense” over time, i.e., more logic features have been implemented in an IC of a given size. Therefore, power consumption has become an increasingly more significant issue. Furthermore, applications have become more demanding of speed over time. Therefore, frequency of operation has become an increasingly more significant issue. Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide an IC having reduced power consumption and/or higher performance.